1. Field
This invention is in the field of mobile devices for the delivery of remediation materials to underground contaminated soils and water.
2. State of the Art
Contamination of underground soils and water has become a pervasive problem in the United States today. In order to maintain the viability of industry, commerce, and agriculture, the need to cleanup existing underground contamination has become paramount.
There are various devices and methods to treat underground contaminates by a mobile approach. Albergo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,625, discloses a mobile device which utilizes a cylindrical push rod mechanism to penetrate soil to deliver materials to remediate underground contamination. Balthaus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,119, discloses a rotating drill to loosen subsurface soil and to deliver materials to remediate underground contamination.
However, these devices, while incorporated into a mobile unit, are relatively complex and require expensive and sophisticated equipment.